Fireworks and Festivals
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: The Akatsuki go to the Summer Festival, and Itachi finally understands how he feels about his partner. KisaXIta yaoi


**Fireworks and Festivals**

The Akatsuki did not often do things out in public that weren't involved with missions, but rarely, and that meant VERY rarely, they came out for the sheer purpose of having fun. It had become a tradition for them to go out every August to celebrate the last month of Summer, and watch the fireworks at the nearby village. Even though on their days off they would wonder though the small town and visit the pub (disguised of course), it was good for the group to join in the celebrations of the small village and enjoy the festival that was held at this time.

It wasn't for a long time that Leader-sama had consented to actually joining in, as for many years the group would simply watch the fireworks from afar. However, after some voting and agreements, the Leader finally let them actually join in. The Leader said they MUST make sure to disguise themselves, so the Akatsuki cloaks were out of the question. So, he handed each of the members a considerable amount of money and told them to go and buy themselves a nice summer kimono.

This was the year Itachi turned 18. And the Uchiha could remember every detail about everything in that month of August that led up to the festival, and the festival itself, the day and the night…

* * *

Kisame walked into the huge kimono shop with everyone else, disguised as a normal looking human. He felt uncomfortable in this sort of normal place, but kept it to the side, looking for something that suited him. There were many to choose from, and there was a sale on now for the summer festivals. He watched as the others all pawed though the racks of cheaper to expensive kimono's and summer kimono's, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He wandered over to where his partner, dressed in plain clothes and eyes jet black, was looking over some of the more expensive ones. The shark eyed some, and then one caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked up a male kimono that was deep greens and blues and white, looking like a sea at storm. He instantly took a liking to it, and decided to try it on. Going into the change room, he heard what was unmistakably Deidara's voice:

"Danna, does this one look good on me?"

"It looks _fine_. As long as it fits and you like it, I don't care!"

That was obviously Sasori.

"Un, you're no fun."

"Come on, let's pay for these and go."

"Fine, Danna, un."

They had to avoid using their names in public places, for obvious reasons.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kisame stripped, and then slipped on his own choice. It fit nicely, which he was impressed by. There weren't many clothes that fit him due to his height, but this one was very good. Briefly letting his natural skin colour come back, he was glad when it didn't clash. That was another thing he had to be wary of when picking good clothes to wear. He didn't know anyone but his own family that had blue skin, after all.

Satisfied, Kisame put on his normal clothes and left the change room. He went to the counter and paid for his purchase, and then waited outside for his partner. Deidara and Sasori had already left back to base and then to leave on a mission, so Kisame waited outside by himself, until Hidan came out a moment later.

The religious man grinned and said, "Find something nice? This place sure has a large range!"

"I'm glad I found something that actually fit, to be honest." Kisame replied.

"Heh, Kak-san is having the same problem." Hidan sniggered.

"You're lucky," Kisame said enviously.

Before Hidan could reply, Kakuzu stalked out, looking grumpy. He held a bag though, and therefore Hidan smiled and said, "Looks like you found something then?"

Kakuzu grumbled and said, "After much searching. Let's go back to the base."

After some more bickering, the pair left.

Kisame chuckled. Really, if he didn't know any better, he'd say the pair were like a married couple with how they acted. The same went for Deidara and Sasori, now that he thought about it.

Zetsu came out a moment later, disguised also. He nodded to Kisame and waited for Tobi, who came out a moment later, both carrying bags. They left with Tobi waving at Kisame, and the shark waved back.

Wondering what was taking his partner so long, Kisame contemplated going back into the shop to find him when Itachi came out. He spotted Kisame and walked over, carrying a bag.

"You got something good too?" Kisame smirked.

"Hn. This shop is very good." Itachi replied, looking it over before turning back to his partner. "Let's go."

The shark ninja nodded and followed the Uchiha down the road, heading back to the base.

* * *

Once back in their base, Kisame went into his and Itachi's room and headed for the wardrobe he and his partner shared. He took out the kimono and placed it on a hanger, looking very strange among the mass of black that were his spare Akatsuki cloaks. Each member were given a couple of them in case they should get ruined in missions. Luckily, he had only gone though one so far and still had 4 remaining.

Itachi came in then too with his bag, and the shark shut his side of the cupboard and went to watch some TV on his day off, perfectly happy to laze around and enjoy just having a day to be relaxed, and maybe spend some time with his partner being just two guys crashing together. These days were few and far between, and most of them ended up being hilarious, cosy, or put into a secret spot in their memories to never be brought out again. That had only happened once, mind you.

Kisame was just finishing getting comfortable on the couch and watching the opening for a movie when Itachi came over, watching him. Kisame paused the movie and looked up; Itachi would normally lay on his bed and read a book of some description on these types of days, so Kisame asked, "What's up?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked, eyes still black. This meant that even though his voice was serious, he was relaxed.

Kisame shrugged, "I don't see how it could come to any harm. We're going to look just like everyone else, so it should be okay."

"Hn …" Itachi looked away to the floor and murmured, "bad feeling, I guess …"

Kisame sat up then and said, "haven't you ever been to one of these before?"

Itachi looked up and was silent for a while, before saying, "Once. A long time ago though."

"Well, I don't think many of the guys will stay in the thick of things for long. Especially the likes of Sasori or Kakuzu."

Itachi nodded, seeming finalised. He then went over to his bed to read one of his many books to waste the day away.

Kisame smiled and un-paused the movie, liking that of all the people in the world, Itachi could relax enough to allow his partner to see him with black eyes.

* * *

The week progressed, and soon enough, the night for the festival arrived. That day, Kisame practised his henge to make his skin normal, and his gills disappear. Many people had odd eyes, so that wouldn't matter, but the skin was too much of a give-away.

Itachi had spent the afternoon fighting a battle with himself as to how he wanted his hair. Kisame found this highly amusing, and wondered where the Uchiha's vanity had come from. But he left his partner alone, since Itachi could be very vicious when it came to certain things about his appearance. Kisame just assumed that it was one of those things you did when you were young, and smiled when he realised Itachi was now an adult.

Soon enough, Kisame headed over to the wardrobe and pulled out his kimono. He changed into it carefully, and tied up the obi as was proper. He wasn't someone who normally cared about his appearance, but he decided that he may as well make sure his unruly hair wouldn't become a nuisance. He took off his forehead protector and smoothed his fringe back a bit, making sure the locks of hair didn't fall in his face.

Itachi stared hard at the mirror, thinking about his hair. He thought it looked okay, but he wasn't sure. After staring at himself for a full 15 minutes, Itachi let out a sigh. This was why he hated these kinds of things; he was far too vain about his hair.

Eventually, he decided holding it up in the traditional bun with the chopsticks though it would do. Slipping on his kimono, he looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked good enough. The kimono was a deep red with embroidered vines on it and the pattern of roses in the background. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he then walked out of the bathroom and saw his partner standing there.

Kisame was about to smirk in amusement with how long his partner took, but his antic died the moment he set eyes on his partner. He had always rather liked the pretty man, but he didn't do anything because he respected his partner far too much to even want to so much as kiss him, but boy was he tempted now. It was very rare to see Itachi in anything other than his uniform, and never with his hair like that. Kisame felt like the air had been knocked out of him. The red of Itachi's kimono brought out the natural beauty of his partner and made his hair stand out very nicely. The paleness of his skin was also highlighted, and the deep depths of his black eyes.

Itachi looked over his partner as well, and appreciated the nice deep blue of his kimono and how it went with his odd skin. He felt a little self conscious with how Kisame was staring at him like that, but didn't question it. He walked up to his partner and asked, "Do I look strange like this?"

Kisame snapped out of it, and smiled, "No, it looks great on you!"

Itachi smiled a tiny bit at that, and then said, "Ready to go?"

The shark nodded, and they left their room together.

* * *

Once arriving at the festival, Deidara dragged his Danna along to try some of the festival food, and soak up the atmosphere. Hidan talked Kakuzu into it as well, smiling at Itachi and Kisame, looking dashing in his own deep purple kimono. Leader-sama smirked and decided to join in, while Zetsu and Tobi were content to watch from on the hill.

Itachi decided to have a look around the area while Kisame went to join Deidara for a while. With a wave, Itachi nodded and they split up, Itachi heading for the small bridge he had seen a little way away. Walking over it, he looked at the small waterfalls the river it went over splashed crystal clear water down the stream, and caught the light of the moon. Itachi sat down on the edge of the bridge, watching the scenery and let out a sigh.

He had been with Kisame since he was almost 14, joining the organisation and partnering up with the shark like man. He had been wary at first, but after a couple of missions and learning to work together, Itachi had decided secretly, _he's not so bad. _

During travelling, Kisame liked to chat, something Itachi didn't do, but it always helped to ease the air. Sometime Itachi would talk back, if he was feeling up to it, and other times he would remain silent, content to listen to his partner's voice wash over them both.

They had always been together over these four years, and even so, Itachi could go so far as to enjoying it. As dangerous as the missions had been, and how sometimes no words needed to be exchanged for them to know how the other felt, Itachi found strange comfort in knowing that from now until he died, he could always rely on Kisame to be there, to be strong, and to always watch his back.

Thinking such things made Itachi think he was getting weak, and that such things shouldn't be necessary in a ninja's life. But when he went back over it and thought about it, he realised that he wouldn't exchange the past 4 years for one without Kisame.

He had never needed to say any of this aloud for Kisame to understand that Itachi trusted him. It was the same for Kisame; he trusted Itachi as well. Trust was something Itachi never thought he would be able to discover. But now that he really thought about it, everything that he had ever come to a conclusion about his partner could be labelled under trust.

Did it run deeper, though …?

Itachi turned when he felt Kisame's chakra come closer, and say his partner emerge from the trees on either side of the bridge and walk towards him, his skin back to normal, and then sitting next to the Uchiha and handing him a box.

"Here, I brought you some Dango." Kisame said, opening his own box.

Itachi opened the box to find three sicks of the sweet soya balls, and said, "Thanks," before taking one. Chewing on the dango, he swallowed and looked over at his partner eating his own share. He then looked up at the night sky and said, "The stars are almost out."

Kisame looked up too, and then smiled, "They're bright tonight. Lucky the moon is only a crescent."

Itachi nodded, and silence grew in its wake. Itachi listened to the celebrations going on, and he could've sworn he heard Kakuzu telling off his partner for trying to convert people to Jashin. He could feel the warmth of Kisame's body next to his even though the kimono, and hear the water underneath his feet. He sighed and said, "It's been four years …"

"Ah…" Kisame replied with a smile. "It's been good."

"…ah…" Itachi replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. In a deep part of his mind, he cursed himself for how relaxed he felt, with how content he felt with this man beside him. He felt warm and comfortable, and he suddenly didn't ever want this to end. It was only then he realised how much he had grown to rely on Kisame, how much he had grown accustomed to the other.

Closing his eyes, Itachi let out a sigh and leaned sideways, resting against Kisame's arm.

Kisame tensed slightly in surprise, but didn't move Itachi. Instead, hesitantly at first but then growing a little braver, he slipped an arm around his partner's waist, moving so that Itachi's head was resting against his shoulder.

The Uchiha blinked when he felt Kisame's arm slide around him, but didn't protest. In fact, he quite liked the feel of Kisame's arm around him. It reminded him of theone time he had woken up in his partner's arms after a particularly draining battle had left him drained and passed out on the battlefield. He remembered vividly right the how it had felt to have Kisame so close, and how his arms felt so strong and sure around his body, and that he realised that his partner could always be relied on.

Itachi let out a tiny sigh and whispered, "I trust you, Kisame …"

Kisame looked down at his partner's raven haired head, and smiled, "I trust you too, Itachi."

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, and looked up to face his partner. In the distance, he heard the sounds of the first firework go off, casting red light around the place as it exploded in the sky, but Itachi was more captivated with his partner than the show the sky produced. They stared at each other for a long time, both wanting to do it but neither knowing how the other would react. But as a blue firework cast the light across them, they both acted at once. In a matter of seconds, Itachi's eyes were closed and his hand was pressed to Kisame's chest as the shark held his face, lips pressed together.

Itachi had never felt his body heat rise like this before, and he hadn't felt someone so close for a very long time. He had never felt the pleasure of kissing someone and actually enjoying it instead of experimenting, and liked it. He pressed closer when Kisame drew him in, and wrapped his arms around the shark man's neck. He felt Kisame touch his lips with his tongue, asking permission, and the Uchiha gladly gave it to him. He heard a moan, but couldn't tell if it was his or his partner's. All he knew was that he was warm, and that he was enjoying himself far more than he would have been at the festival itself. He tasted the sweet taste of dango in Kisame's mouth as his partner caressed his tongue, going slow to build the ache that Itachi was beginning to feel.

It ended all too soon for Itachi. They broke away and Itachi drew in a ragged gasp, breathing deep and opening his eyes to meet the gold of his partner's.

Kisame smiled and stroked the Uchiha's cheek lightly, "you look really beautiful tonight, you know."

Itachi would've blushed if he was a more expressive person, but instead allowed himself a small smile, "Thankyou."

Kisame grinned wider and pressed a kiss to the Uchiha's forehead while Itachi moved his arms down to the shark's chest again. "I should've coned Leader-sama into doing this years ago."

"Why's that?" Itachi had closed his eyes again, content to rest against his partner for the time being.

Kisame didn't reply, instead Itachi felt him kiss his cheek and then whisper, "it was worth it to see you dressed like this …"

Itachi's eyes opened and he smirked evilly, "Are you trying to come onto me?"

Kisame chuckled and faced him, smile remaining on his face, "I dunno, am I?"

"Hn." Itachi agreed, still with that evil smirk on his face. "You pervert."

"You started it," Kisame reminded him, and poked his nose.

"_You _kissed _me_," Itachi said, completely in denial.

Kisame retaliated by simply drawing the younger man closer and kissing him again. Itachi didn't protest, which showed that he didn't really care who had started what. After they broke away, Kisame smirked and said, "_That _time I kissed you …"

The Uchiha wiggled out of his partner's arms then and looked up at the sky, "We're missing the show, you know."

"Heh, you're right." Kisame smiled and watched the exploding lights in the sky, more content than he had been in a long time. They sat on the bridge for a while, enjoying each other's company and the show for the end of summer …

* * *

Late at night, the Akatsuki returned back to their base, some at different times that others. Deidara chatted with Hidan about the party and the amazing art that was fireworks, looking very pretty in a gold and pale greens and blue kimono. Kakuzu grumbled and told his partner to hurry up and get inside, his kimono black with silvers and reds streaked though it. Hidan agreed and said goodbye to Deidara, who was pulling Sasori inside and yabbering about the beauty of fireworks to him. Zetsu and Tobi came in silently, both looking relaxed enough. Kisame and Itachi entered in last, heading for their room. Once inside, Kisame shut the door quietly and locked it so the other members in the base wouldn't disturb them come morning.

Itachi had his back to his partner, obviously thinking hard about something. Kisame watched him for a moment, and then blinked as Itachi turned around and walked over to him, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Kisame …" He whispered before moving closer and letting Kisame wrap his arms around him, liking the feel of security it gave.

"Itachi," The shark leaned down and rested his chin on the other's head, "do you really want to do this with me?"

He felt Itachi nod once, and then he was assured. Pulling away from the other, he asked, "Is this your first?"

Itachi actually turned a little pink at that, and Kisame smiled, "wow, now I feel really lucky."

"Kisame," Itachi growled, "don't be an idiot."

"Sorry," He couldn't help it, not when Itachi looked so damn cute with his cheeks pink and dressed in such a pretty outfit. "Stay here a moment," And then he went over to his bed and lit a few of the candles that were there. Kisame liked dim light at night-times, as did Itachi, and although the candles were used for the very occasional blackout, sometimes Itachi would light them and it soothed his nerves, watching the dancing flames. Kisame then slipped something under the pillow before coming back over to his partner and flicking off the light, sending everything into shadow and deep golden light. The realisation of what they were about to do hit Itachi then more deeply, and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, but increase the anticipation he already had felt from the festival.

Kisame pulled the smaller man into his arms then and kissed him, one hand going up to Itachi's hair to pull it gently out of the bun it was in. There was a soft thunk as the wood hit the carpet, but the Uchiha didn't hear it. He pressed his body against his partner's and deepened the kiss further, feeling Kisame's hands wonder over his body and doing the same, feeling the powerful muscles of the shark's arms to his chest and stomach, so much stronger than his own. But that was why they worked so well together. Kisame was the brute force while Itachi was the brains and power; when Kisame broke the doors down, Itachi would slice the enemies in two within two seconds or torture their minds. It was a winning combo; even Leader-sama agreed.

They broke the kiss for air after a while, but Itachi leaned forward again eagerly to kiss his partner deeper, wanting more to quench this ache inside of him. Kisame reached between then and tugged at Itachi's obi, the fabric falling into a neat pile at the Uchiha's feet. The shark moved one hand over Itachi's butt, giving it a light squeeze. Itachi let out a small moan at that and then a growl, but Kisame merely smirked into their kiss, encouraging Itachi's hands to explore more.

The Uchiha bit Kisame's lip gently as he pulled away, looking up into the eyes of his partner before the shark leaned down and started sucking on his ear. Itachi couldn't help but let out a silent gasp at the jolt of pleasure that shot down his stomach and into his groin, and suddenly Itachi craved more friction, rubbing slightly against the shark.

Kisame felt that, and pushed their groins together with the hand on Itachi's hip. He could hear the hitch in his breathing next to his ear, and then decided to move things again. He moved a hand up and lifted the fabric from Itachi's shoulders, letting the weight of the kimono take its toll. The clothing hit the floor with a soft 'thump' and then the shark drew away from the Uchiha.

Itachi let out a small whine at the loss but then stopped at the sight of Kisame taking off his clothes. He watched as the obi fell to the floor and then the deep blue kimono pool at the shark's feet, and realised there was no possible turning back now. Kisame came forward again and Itachi gasped lightly at the feeling of their bare skin touching. They were both wearing only their boxers, and as they kissed again, Itachi could feel how hard they were both getting, and ran his nails down Kisame's bare chest. The larger man's breath caught at that, and he ran his hands down Itachi's back, taking in the smooth skin, and decided then that he was one very lucky shark man.

"Itachi," He whispered, tugging at the top of his boxers for permission. Itachi bit his bottom lip lightly with a smirk as permission, and Kisame pulled them down until they fell of their own accord. The former mist ninja ran his hands over the Uchiha's now bare hips, then let one go inward, lightly stroking the other's dick.

Itachi hissed at that, back arching slightly. He rarely touched that part of his body himself, and to feel someone else … he bucked lightly into the touch, and Kisame responded by tightening his hold slightly, stroking firmer.

"Kisame!" Itachi clawed at his partner's chest, staring up at his partner and panting slightly. It was then that the shark nin wondered what the Uchiha's face would look like when he was _further _into it …

Kisame smiled, still stroking slowly, and said, "like that, do you?"

Itachi growled at that, and said, "this is-nn! So unfair!"

"Then why don't you return the favour?"

Itachi panted and then realised that Kisame still wasn't naked yet. He looked up at his partner and smirked slightly as he tugged at the larger man's boxers, pulling them down and letting them fall to the ground. Then he set his eyes on the shark nin's own erection, and … didn't really know what more to do.

Kisame seemed to read that, and took Itachi's hand with his own, guiding him. Itachi's cheeks burned a little as he touched the heated skin, but soon he got his courage back up and rubbed it, pleased to hear Kisame gasp lightly at the touch. He then squeezed lightly, and he felt Kisame tighten his own touch and forcing a hiss out of his own mouth. He leaned against the shark nin's chest, breathing shallow, then let go of Kisame's hard on as did the shark nin.

The shark led him over to the bed without another word, gently pushing him onto it and then kissing deep at they fell together, Kisame supporting his weight over the other's body, but Itachi didn't want that, He grabbed the other man's hips and pulled him down, letting out a muffled groan when he felt the other's full weight on top of him, and he kissed his partner deeper, clawing his back. The Uchiha squirmed lightly when he felt the other's hands wonder down his body. He wanted more, and he wanted it now.

The shark nin broke the kiss then and leaned over to nip at his neck. Itachi gasped at the feeling of those sharp teeth, which he knew could tear off a limb should his partner choose to use them like that, used in a gentle caress. He bared his neck more, and Kisame took the hint and bit him, not as hard as he could've, but it caused Itachi to gasp again and grab the other's short hair, pulling slightly. The shark always knew that Itachi would've liked a little pain when it came to sex, after all.

Licking at the wound he created, he moved his hand along the other's stomach and further to grasp the other man, squeezing slightly and then starting to rub, enjoying how Itachi squirmed at the squeeze and the panting close to his ear. When he decided that his partner was in a nice flushing, ready pile, he moved his hand further back and ran a finger over the hole.

Itachi tightened his hold on his partner's shoulder and let out a low growl, one that Kisame took as '_hurry up, now!' _which was an accurate translation. He slid his other hand under the pillow and pulled out the tube of lube he had placed there earlier and uncapped it, pouring it over his fingers.

The Uchiha cracked his eyes open and looked up, watching as his partner coated his fingers and knew what he was going to do. He was almost trembling from need now, but being his stubborn self, he tried to suppress it. Too bad the man above him knew him too well to be fooled.

Kisame slipped his hands between Itachi's legs again, pushing one finger into the tight opening. Itachi gripped his shoulder tighter at the intrusion and bit a lip, clearly displaying his discomfort.

Kisame leaned down and whispered in his ear, "you've got to relax, or it will hurt."

Itachi glared, but relaxed, and Kisame moved his finger inside him a bit, helping him to relax further. When he felt that was enough, he slid in a second finger, and saw Itachi cringe a little. He moved his other hand over to the other man's dick again and stroked it, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

Itachi felt his partner move his fingers around again, and then he hit a spot that send a wave of pleasure sparking though him. He moaned loudly, arching his back and moving his hips to hit that spot again.

Kisame smiled at that, and inserted a third finger, still stretching the tight opening and wanting to hit that spot again, if only to hear the Uchiha moan again. He pushed in deeper and stretched a bit more until he felt that he was relaxed enough. He withdrew his fingers and spread Itachi's legs, letting himself smirk when the other's cheeks burned brighter.

Moving himself into position, he lubed his hand up again and smothered it on his own cock, making sure it was covered completely. Even though Itachi was relaxed enough, it would still be painful for him.

Itachi looked up at his partner and squirmed a little to show he was ready. Kisame rubbed the remaining lube over Itachi's hole, and then grabbed his hip with one hand, holding him in place. With the other, he guided himself and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sliding in, gritting his teeth at the tight heat that he felt.

Itachi bit his lip in pain, curling his hands into fists in the sheets. It hurt, but he kept his body as relaxed as possible, and that helped to ease the pain. As Kisame slid all the way in, he wrapped his legs around the other's torso, one of his hands going to Kisame's tensed arm and grabbing it, squeezing slightly.

The shark nin, breathing erratic, gazed down at the man under him, making sure he was alright. From the grip on his arm, he thought so with an inward smile.

Slowly he began to move, pulling out about halfway before pushing back in. The grip on his arm tightened and then loosened slightly when the shark pulled out again, only to push back in a little faster, trying hard to be gentle even though it was so _tight _and _hot _in there. He repeated the process, speeding up slowly and eliciting a soft moan after a particularly deeper thrust. He moaned louder when he hit that spot inside the Uchiha, and when he did, Itachi gasped out, "harder, Kisame!"

The shark nin was all the more willing to oblige. He started to thrust progressively faster, holding the man's hip with one hand while the other stroked Itachi's dick. With each thrust the Uchiha panted harder, and gripped his arm tighter. He let out a cry when Kisame bit him deep on the neck, thrusting in deeper, hitting that spot that made Itachi moan again and again, holding the Uchiha's hip at the right angle just so he could.

It was becoming all too much for the Uchiha. Itachi thrust back, letting out a moan and then crying out as he came, the liquid spilling over Kisame's hand and onto his stomach. Kisame thrust in deep twice more before coming himself, moaning deep into Itachi's shoulder, panting deep and resting against the body beneath him.

Both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Both were sweaty and a little sticky, and as Kisame regained his breath, he leaned over and pressed a kiss on the Uchiha's mouth, which he returned with a small content noise. They broke away a moment later, and the shark nin pulled out of the smaller body, but not wanting to move himself very far from the Uchiha, and stroked Itachi's side lightly.

Itachi squirmed and looked over at Kisame, before smiling slightly and moving over to bury his face in his partner's shoulder, letting the shark nin touch him lightly.

"Woah …" Kisame finally spoke, looking down at the man lying next to him, "What a way to celebrate the end of summer …"

"Mm …" Itachi let himself fall into a slumber, glad to have had his first sexual experience with someone who meant someone to him. Who made it a great one …

**_1 Year later_**

­­­­­­­

Itachi couldn't help but smile a little as he watched the fireworks, knees brought up to his chest as he ate another ball of dango. When he finished that, he placed the empty stick beside him and looked next to him, saying, "Do you feel like history is repeating itself?"

Kisame laughed and said, "heh, kind of. Although …" He wrapped an arm around his partner, "you aren't a virgin anymore, are you?"

Itachi glared, but the slight smirk on his face showed he wasn't that upset. "Still …"

Kisame looked up at the sky, a green firework exploding into a star above them, "I think I'll enjoy this festival just as much as the last, yes?" He looked over at his partner.

Itachi allowed himself to smile properly as he leaned against Kisame's shoulder, "I think so to …"


End file.
